Letting Go and Moving On
by Tori Luna Lily Tonks
Summary: 2. After Jack's Vortex Manipulator sends them back to the wrong time, they're stuck. They plan to live out their lives in the late 18 hundreds when they find a slight issue. They're immortal. Follow them as they live through the twentieth Century, working for Torchwood and later owning it. Getting into trouble along the way! Rated T-M There will be a warning for sensitive chapters!
1. Prologue

_**So this is the sequel to Lost and Found, (Which is being edited!) You might be able to read this on it's own I'm not sure. I hope you enjoy the sequel and let me know what you think! :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE! I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD, DOCTOR WHO, SARAH JANE ADVENTURES OR ANYTHING YOU MAY RECOGNIZE. I OWN SPERA AND MAYBE A COUPLE OF OTHER OC'S!**_

* * *

**Prologue.**  
My name is Spera Cadi Black. I'm nineteen years old and my life is just about as complicated as it gets.  
I was born in Glavestone, Texas. In 1991, and lived there until a month after my twelfth birthday. I lived there as happily as I could with parents and a brother that hated me.  
It was February 2004 I was sexually abused. Two weeks later the same guy came back and finished what he started. He raped me.  
That was the first time I self harmed.  
The people at school who bullied me never teased me again.  
I had the "rebel" persona at school but still got straight A's. I wanted to be a Doctor but my dreams were smashed when I was 18. It was mid June right before my exams and I was gang raped walking home from a club.  
They beat me up, raped me and left me bleeding on the ground.  
When I made it home I fell so deep in depression I never thought I'd come out. I didn't leave my flat for six months, until three people and a blue box materialized in my living room.  
They took me traveling in to the stars. I saw things I never thought I'd see. I helped save people in other time zones, living under a different sun.  
They helped me get better. Seeing that I had so much to live for. That cutting my skin wasn't what made my problems better.  
Those three people showed me that not all people were monsters and that life was worth living.  
I was so very Lost and then I was Found.  
But then I was shot. I died 5 million years in the future. I was shot by a Dalek and it killed me dead. I remember the pain of dying, I thought I'd never see anything again. But I was wrong.  
I woke up. I woke up gasping for breath. I was alive and something bought me back.  
We telleported to Cardiff but the year was out. By a long shot. We were aiming for early 21st century Cardiff but ended up...well thanks to Jack's teleport we ended up in late 19th century, and we were stuck.

* * *

_**Please let me know what you think in your review ;)  
**_**VVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVV  
VVVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V**


	2. A Place to Stay and Work

_**Here it is! Chapter 1! Please read and enjoy then let me know what you think. Also Lost and Found has finished being edited so if you want to read that again (especially Chapter 6) then your more than welcome too! :)**_

* * *

I looked around. This looked like Cardiff. But it wasn't where we were aiming. I looked up at Jack with wide eyes, worried at the sight around me.  
"Get her off the streets! She shouldn't be out dressed like a bitch!" A man yelled nearby. I looked down at what I was wearing. Tight fitting black leggings and a tight red tank top that showed my curves.  
The women around me where all wearing long dresses and I realized this was clearly before women could wear trousers, or fitting clothes.  
Jack realized the same thing and frantically looked around.  
"Where are we?" I asked quietly.  
"Er. Cardiff. Definitely Cardiff. Just not 21st century," He still had hold of my hand and pulled me over to a newspaper stand. The man selling them looked cautiously at me. But Jack grabbed the newspaper and read the date.  
"It's 1869," Jack told me. I slapped his, across the face and glared at him.  
"What the hell are we going to do in 1869? Can't you teleport us again?" I hissed. He looked at his Vortex Manipulator and shook his head.  
"It's dead. Everything but the teleport works and it will take years to fix," He said.  
"We need to get off the streets. I have no money but I need new clothes...And a job," I said looking around.  
"Sorry miss. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but it's a job your looking for?" A man passing by asked, he had a London accent.  
"That's right. We're er, travelers. But we have no money and no place to stay. As you can see no decent clothes either," I said nervously.  
"I can give you a job miss. Starting today if you'd take it. Me barmaids just left. I've got a pub just across the bay and need a new one. I can give ya money for clothes and all. As long as you can start tonight," He said.  
"If it wouldn't be a bother," I said.  
"You can live in one of the rooms above. We often have travelers staying. You and yer-" He glanced at my hand seeing no wedding ring. "-friend can have a room there," he said. I grinned and looked at Jack. "What do you say?"  
"Yes!" I said. Jack nodded.  
"Follow me then," he said. He lead us across the bay. Jack took off his coat and wrapped it around my shoulders, so I was deemed at least suitable to walk the streets. He lead us into a small pub that had a couple of customers in.  
"I'm Thomas, by the way. Thomas Edwards," He said. I was about to give him my name but hesitated. This was the chance to really start fresh.  
"Cadi," I said. "Cadi Tyler," I said with a smile.  
I'll explain later. I said in to Jack's head.  
"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack said.  
"Where are you from?" Thomas asked as he lead us up a flight of stairs.  
"Texas in America," I said. "We -er came to move with my aunt but we just got here and found out she passed away a month ago. Her house was sold and her money went to the government," I said.  
"Ah. I see," He said. He pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked a door that had a number 3 on. "Here ya are. It's not much but there's a bathroom through there and a fire,"  
"It'll do perfectly," Jack said.  
"Here, take this. Go buy yourself some new dresses from the shop two doors down. Just tell the girl in the shop that I sent ya and she'll sort you out fine," He said.  
"Thank you, sir. For everything," I said taking the money.  
"It's you I should be thanking. If we hadn't got a new bar maid by tomorrow we wouldn't be able to cope," He said. "Be in the bar by six. That's when the rush starts." He told me before turning and walking back downstairs.  
"I'm going to run to this shop. Buy some 'suitable' clothing. Then we can work out what we'll do," I said. Jack nodded.  
"Want me to come?" He asked.  
"Nah, I'll be alright. Stay here and see what you can do. Once we get some money your going to buy a couple of weapons," I said. "Buy some swords or guns or whatever it is they had here. Then we'll work out what we do," I said. I walked out the room and remembered my phone that was tucked in the waistband of my leggings. "Oh, and Jack!" I called. He stuck his head out the door. "Super phone. Remember?"  
He grinned at me and nodded. I smiled and jogged down the stairs. I smiled at Thomas who was standing behind the bar wiping a glass. Walking back out on the street, I figured it was early in the year. The air was cold but not December-y cold. It was strange to see the Plaza without the cars and water tower. I shook my head and walked two doors down to a shop that had a blue dress in the window. I pushed open the door and smiled at the warm air hit me. A bell rung as the door swung shut and a young girl a little younger than me came forward.  
"Good morning miss. What can I help you with?" She asked politely.  
"Erm. I've just got a job in the pub with Thomas Edwards. I've just moved here and don't have any suitable clothes. He told me you'd be the person I should come to," I said. She grinned.  
"I can help you there. If you'll follow me," She smiled I followed her further into the shop she stood me outside what looked like dressing rooms. She told me to take my coat of and I complied as she proceeded to take some measurements. "My names Annie, by the way miss," She had a Welsh accent.  
"My name's Cadi," I said. "And you don't need to call me miss," She smiled brightly. She had pretty brown eyes and long shoulder length brown hair that had the fronts pulled up neatly. She disappeared into the racks and came back with several dresses over her arm.  
"Here, you try these on. I'll give you a hand with the corset after wards." She said handing me the first dress I disappeared into the first changing room pulling the red curtain across.  
I looked at the dress and smiled. It was a royal blue off the shoulder dress that would come to my ankles. I pulled off my shirt and bra pulling the dress over my head. It had several under skirts and had buttons up the front making it look like I had a waistcoat on. I did up the buttons and carefully stepped out of the dressing room.  
"That looks perfect. Let me just make a couple of adjustments," I nodded and she carefully took in the sides and secured the top so it wouldn't slip off my shoulders. I looked in the mirror when she'd finished and smiled. I looked like something out of a book. Annie draped a shawl over my shoulders, it was made of the same material. "That'll be perfect for a bar maid." She said.  
I tried on several other dresses some with a corset some with out. Just as the stories said they did make it hard to breathe. They were all of various colours and styles. She also provided me with tights, stockings, boots, night dresses and underwear and I didn't think I could afford it all.  
"Are you sure I can afford all this?" I asked her.  
"With the discount you can," She smiled.  
"Discount?" I asked.  
"Oh! Has nobody told you? Thomas Edwards is my uncle. I discount all his staff," she told me. We spoke some more and she also gave me a metal decorative hair brush, with hair supplies and some make up. Saying they were a gift and I couldn't return them.  
She wrapped everything up in brown paper, string and boxes. I gave her the £5 and thanked her. Leaving the shop in my new blue dress, black tights and brown boots, you could just see the chain of my TARDIS key that was tucked down my dress. Jack's coat and my old clothes wrapped in a package. I walked back into the pub and Thomas came out from behind the bar and grinned.  
"Looking better!" He said.  
"Thank you, sir!" I said with a smile.  
"You don't need to call me sir," he told me. He beckoned me over to the bar where a blonde haired, green eyed girl about fifteen was working. "Cadi. This is my daughter Victoria. Victoria, this is my new bar maid Cadi. She's just moved into room 3," Thomas said.  
"Pleased to meet you," Victoria said, with a grin.  
"And you," I replied. Victoria's eyes widened.  
"Your American!" She gasped. Her smile getting brighter. "I've always wanted to meet someone American," She said happily. I grinned back at her.  
"Now why don't you go take your parcels upstairs and come back down when your settled in. We'll serve you lunch in an hour," Thomas said.  
"That sounds great!" I said. "I'll see you later," I said before walking up the stairs carefully not to trip over my skirts. I knocked on the door because I had my hands full and Jack opened it. He was now wearing a white button up shirt, black waist coat and a tie. I smiled and moved inside. Putting my parcels down on my dressing table.  
"You look amazing," He said. I looked down and shrugged.  
"Thanks," I said. I picked up the package that contained his coat and tossed it to him. "Thanks for letting me borrow that," I hung my shawl up on the hat stand by the door before moving back and started un wrapping the packages. I hung up the dresses in the wardrobe Jack hadn't claimed and folded my night dresses and underwear into a chest of draws. I put my spare pair of boots and pair of shoes under the dressing table before throwing the wrapping into the fire. I opened the box that had the hair supplies and make-up laying them neatly on the dressing table. I brushed out my hair and twisted it into a half up half down do clipping it carefully in place, before fixing my make up to something suitable for this time.  
That was the first time I really looked around the room. There was a hat stand next to the door that had my shawl and Jack's military coat hanging up. There were two wardrobes and two chests of draws. One desk and One dressing table. On one wall was a window that looked out over the plaza. Between my chest of drawers and Jack's wardrobe lead to a simple bathroom. A roaring fire was in the middle with a small couch and armchair in front. And a single, double bed, with a night stand on either side. Jack was leaning against the wall and saw the same issue I saw.  
"We don't have to share. I'll sleep on the sofa," he said. I shook my head.  
"Nah, it's fine. We can share. But I swear to God, any funny business and you'll be sleeping outside," I snapped. He stood and saluted.  
"Ma'am, yes ma'am," He said. Making me laugh. I sighed looking around.  
"What's going to happen?" I asked.  
"Your going to work in the bar for a while. I'll get us some money and some form of protection. Then it looks like we'll have to wait for the Doctor. Or if not, just live here," He said. Stepping forward he pulled me up from my stool and hugged me tightly. "It'll be okay. I promise," He said and I smiled. When he pulled away he caught a glance at my wrist. The sleeves on my dress were 3/4 length and didn't cover my wrists. He pulled my arm out and pulled up me sleeve. I looked down at my arm expecting to see the usual white scars, but they were all gone. Every scar from every time I'd run a blade across my skin had gone. I looked up at Jack and gaped.  
"But-my scars. I don't understand?" I half asked.  
"Maybe whatever bought us back healed us and all scars," Jack suggested.  
"A fresh start," I said with a small smile.  
"Yep. Is that what the new name is?" He asked. I nodded.  
"Partly. But Spera Black. I'd been taunted with it by bullies at school, the bastards who raped me sneered it while he hurt me. My father would yell it while he hit me. When people would say it, it'd give me to many memories of the bad times. Cadi was my middle name and I thought Tyler was safe to use, and it gave me recognition to Rose. So Cadi Tyler. A new name. A new me. A new start." I said with a fond smile. Jack kissed the top of my forehead and my whole body tingled.  
"It's perfect," he told me. I smiled.  
"Come on. We've got lunch to go to," I said taking his hand. We walked to the door and I lay my shawl over my arms and Jack pulled on his World War Two coat.  
"Where did that come from?" I asked. He didn't have it when he died but had it when we landed in Cardiff.  
"It was on Floor 500. I guess the Doctor left it behind," He shrugged.  
Jack locked the door behind us and we walked back down to the pub.  
"Ah, Captain! Cadi!" Thomas said. "Take a seat. Lunch is about to be served," He gestured to a table that seated six people. I took a seat with Jack on my left. Victoria came and sat at the end of the table on my right and grinned.  
"Oh! Jack this is Victoria, Thomas' daughter. Victoria this is-" I broke off knowing Jack would introduce himself.  
"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack grinned.  
She gasped. "Your both American!"  
"That's right," I nodded. A boy walked over and sat on Victoria's right opposite me. He had his fathers dark hair but his sisters green eyes.  
"This is my brother Matthew. Matthew this is Cadi our new bar maid and Captain Jack Harkness. They're living in room 3 now," Victoria said.  
"Please to meet you," Matthew said politely.  
"And you," Jack nodded.  
Thomas made his way over carrying several platters and laid them on the table in front of us. Another woman who looked a lot like Victoria only older placed some plates in front of us all.  
"Cadi, Captain. This is my wife Alice. Alice, this is Cadi Tyler our new bar maid and her partner Captain Jack Harkness," Thomas said. We both stood up to greet her but she shook her head.  
"Please sit down. It's a pleasure to meet you both. Thank you for filling the post at such short notice," She said, in a Welsh accent.  
"Thank you for giving me the job and a roof over our heads," I replied. We all sat down. Filling our plates, I was glad the family weren't religious.  
"Are you in the army?" Matthew asked Jack, after a moment.  
"I was in the American army yes." Jack lied smoothly. Matthew gaped. "I was Captain of a ship. But I came to land and that was where I met Sp-Cadi," Jack said with a nod. Two separate conversations started, one between Jack, Matthew and Thomas and me and Victoria spoke. Alice occasionally joining in but she kept having to go serve customers.  
"So when do you start work?" Victoria asked. As I finished my meal.  
"This evening I think your father said. But I can start right now," I said.  
"If you start now. I'll show you how everything works," She offered. I nodded and smiled.  
"I'd like that," I said. Me and Jack helped clear the table taking the dishes to the kitchen behind the bar. Alice insisted we needn't help her wash up and we went back out front. Jack said he was going to look round Cardiff while I worked and would be back before I finished. I nodded and told him to be careful.  
Victoria showed me how everything worked and introduced me to a few regular people.  
"Everyone around here's nice," she told me. "The regulars will look out for you and if someone's causing trouble they, Matthew or dad will throw them out." She told me. It go to six o'clock and everything started to get busy. I took the tray and weaved in between tables collecting beakers smoothly as I went.  
I'd been given several tips throughout the afternoon. Jack got in at about 7 and Alice told me to get him a drink and he didn't need to pay.  
The pub closed at around nine and we all sat down for dinner. Me and Jack excused ourselves at around ten and went back to our room.  
"So what did you do while you were out then?" I asked. Tossing my shawl onto the hook and flopped back on the bed.  
"I reprogrammed my Vortex Manipulator. It can provide us a couple of pieces of psychic paper and some money," He told me. "I also spent a little of that money and bought some stuff," He said. He opened his wardrobe and pulled out a wooden box. Handing it to me. I sat up my feet hanging over the end of the bed and took it. Setting it on my lap I lifted the lid. Inside was a dagger. The long silver blade glinted in the light and the handle was two pieces of mettle wrapped in a delicate pattern, with a blue sapphire on the top. Laying next to it was a sheath that matched the handle. Having a couple of blue sapphires on the black metal.  
"I knew you'd feel safer with it. You'll have to keep it hidden obviously. So I bought these." He handed me two pieces of leather. "Holsters. One will go round your right ankle the other round your thy. I didn't know where you wanted it," He said. I took both holsters and grinned.  
"Thanks," I said.  
"Your welcome," He said. "We also have a couple of guns each. But the 19th century guns aren't the best. He held out another box. I closed the one with my dagger placing it on the bed beside me. Before opening the next. This one was a lot bigger and heavier. Inside were two pistols laying side by side. They were very steam punk and looked like they'd be in a movie.  
"I've got two of my own. I wouldn't carry them around with you though. If you get caught I'm not entirely sure they're legal," Jack said. I nodded. Shutting the lid. I placed locked the box sliding it into the drawer of the nightstand on the right hand side. I stood up and hugged Jack tightly. "Thank you," I muttered into his shoulder.  
"You don't need to thank me," He chuckled. I sighed and stepped away. "I did one other thing while I was out," Jack said. He pulled out a third box and held it out. I lifted the lid and inside were two pictures. I recognized them as pictures that Jack had taken on his phone. They were pictures of me, Rose, The Doctor and Jack on different planets. Though they were now in black and white, placed in a dark wooded frame.  
"My Vortex Manipulator did this as well. It took the image and printed it as a picture." He said and I grinned. I placed the two framed pictures on the mantel piece and smiled.  
"What else can it do?" I asked.  
"Pretty much anything but teleport us." He laughed. "The force field we used on the satellite. I set it up through this. So it won't be nearly as strong but we'll have some form of protection around the room," He said. Pressing another button it looked like a bubble formed around the room.  
I curled up next to Jack not half an hour later and I thought I'm safe. I can do this! Before I drifted off into a relitavley peaceful sleep. Only waking up once.

* * *

**Please Review Here!**

**VVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVV  
VVVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V**


	3. We can't die!

_**Here we go Chapter 2. For more information, outfits, characters and spoilers for this story please check out my admin page on Facebook where there is a folder of pictures for this story and notes are about to be uploaded! www. facebook ToriWithTooManyFandomsToPutIntoMyName Go check it out and give me a like ;)**_

_**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy...**_

* * *

I stayed on as a bar maid throughout the year and when it came to November Jack said he had to get out of Cardiff til early December.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"When I was still a time agent. I spent November 1869 in Cardiff. Traveling between here and London. I can't remember exactly why but I'm sure I never came in here. You might see me on the street but you just have to walk past," He said.  
"Where are you going to go?" I asked desperately.  
"I'll go to America. See what I can find out over there. I've got the money and perfect excuse," he said. I nodded irritably. He was right. He couldn't risk being caught by his past self.  
"You'll be back before Christmas?" I clarified.  
"I'll be back before Christmas," He confirmed. I hugged him tightly, I went to pull away but he pulled me back and kissed me. I was shocked at first but quickly kissed him back. We moved out of the bar where the carriage awaited to take Jack to the boat.  
"Be careful," I told him.  
"And you. Keep your dagger on you. Make sure the doors always locked," He told me and I nodded. I hugged him tightly again and climbed in the carriage. I watched as it disappeared down the road and round the corner.  
"He'll be alright," I jumped and turned to see Annie walking past.  
"Victoria told me he was going to America for a while," She said when I looked at her curiously.  
"I know he will be. It'll just be weird with him gone. He's always been there. If something was wrong he was always there for me to talk to and the shoulder to cry on," I said. Annie nodded in understanding.  
We went back to the pub and I served some more customers.  
"Hey pretty lady," A guy called to me. I walked over to him with the tray on my hip. He beckoned for me to come closer and cautiously I lent closer to him. His eyes wandered downwards and I felt him push something down my dress. I looked down to see he'd put a note down the top of my dress and let his hand wander as he did so.  
"Keep your hands to yourself," I snapped pulling away. He just smirked at me. I moved back to the bar and pulled the note out.  
_I'm in room 25. Knock on the door at midnight. X_  
It read. I looked over at him and he winked. I turned it over and wrote on the back.  
_Your not my type for a one night stand. Go find someone else._  
I wrote. I got the man another drink folding the paper over I placed the drink on the table with the note underneath. Walking back behind the bar. He read the note and glared over at me. I just smirked and winked at him.  
Going to bed that night was strange. Jack had found away to keep the forcefield up and I was grateful. I made sure the door was locked and my dagger was under my pillow before laying down on the unusually cold bed. Falling asleep soon after.

* * *

It had been three weeks since the man gave me the note and something inside me told me he would be back, and it wouldn't be good. The man checked out the morning after but it didn't settle my nerves. I didn't leave the pub alone and I was jumpier than usual.  
"Are you okay?" Alice asked. I knew I looked like hell. I hadn't been sleeping well since Jack had left, I'd become paranoid and scared of every little shadow. I took a deep breath and nodded.  
"I'm fine. Just feeling a little unwell," I said.  
"Go take a walk on the bay. Take the rest of the day off," She told me. I smiled gratefully and left the bar. I wrapped my shawl tighter around me and walked over to the railings and looked out at the sea.  
I heard someone cough and sounded like they were choking. I spun round to see someone on their hands and knee's coughing in an alley way.  
"Are you okay?" I asked loudly. He just coughed some more and I moved closer. I was stood right in front of him and he stood up pushing me against the wall. Putting his hand across my mouth so I couldn't shout or scream. Tears filled my eyes and I got the sense of De Ja Vu  
"I told ya you'd come," He said. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and it made me shudder. With his free hand he ran it over my breasts squeezing them slightly before running his hand down my side. Flashbacks filled my mind and my body reacted of it's own accord. My knee came up and I kneed him in the crotch. The same leg that came up had my dagger in my boot and I grabbed it pointing it at the man. He groaned and staggered backwards. He regained his senses pretty quickly. Moving forward he dodged the swing of my blade and grabbed my hand. Twisting the dagger from my grip I cried out in pain as I felt two of my fingers break. He back handed me across the face and pushed me against the wall.  
He picked up my dagger and went to cut my dress away. A loud bang filled the alley way and my eyes widened as the man fell forward and I felt a sharp pain in my chest and everything went black.

My eyes shot open and I gasped for breath. I saw the man lying on top of me. I pushed him to the side and saw I was covered in blood. My dagger hanging out of a gaping wound in my chest. I pulled it out and watched in fascination as the skin formed itself back together. I then looked up to see who shot the man. I gasped. It was Jack. But it was Time Agent Jack. Before I knew him. He stepped forward and helped me to my feet.  
"Are you okay ma'am?" He asked. I opened my mouth trying to form words but I looked from Jack to the body to my blood covered dress and dagger.  
"I-I-I think so. I don't know," I said honestly. "I have to go," I said. I didn't wait for him to reply I just ran. I stopped gasping for breath outside the bar. I quickly shoved my dagger back in my boot before running into the pub. The person in front of me surprised me. It was Jack. My Jack. He spun round and looked at me with wide eyes. His eyes raked over my blood covered body and torn dress and opened his mouth to say something. But tears started to fall from my eyes.  
Shock hit me and I fell to my knees and sobbed. I felt Jack's arms wrap around me lifting me from the floor.  
"It's alright Alice. I'll sort her out," I heard Jack said. I was barley listening I just buried my head in his chest. I felt him start walking and shifted me in his arms as we entered our room. I felt him put me down and saw I was on the settee next to the fire. He picked up a blanket off the back of the chair and wrapped it round my shoulders.  
"It's okay. Whatever happened. Your safe," He told me softly. After a minute my sobs subsided and I took a deep breath. "What happened?" Jack asked.  
"I went for a walk on the bay. There was a man choking in the alley. I moved nearer and I realized it was the same man I served in here three weeks ago. When he got close he pushed me against the wall. He was going to rape me. I'm sure of it," I said. "I kneed him and pulled out my dagger. He pulled it from my hand, breaking three of my fingers. He had my dagger and was about to cut my dress when there was a gun shot. He fell on me pressing the dagger into my chest and I died. But I woke up. Just like we did on floor 500. The person who shot him was you. I mean the past you," I said. "He asked if I was okay and then I ran. Back here," I said.  
"It's okay your safe," he said. Hugging me tightly.  
"Why are you home early?" I asked.  
"I had a bottle shoved through my stomach and died" He said. "I was killed in America three days ago and woke up gasping for breath,"  
"We can't die," I said.  
"So it seems," He muttered. "Are you okay?" He asked. Brushing my blood caped hair out of my face.  
"I'll be fine. I'm going to have a bath," I said. I pushed the blanket off my shoulders before running myself a hot bath. I washed all the blood and dirt off before dressing in a black high necked long sleeved dress. I dried my hair and pulled it into a side braid over my shoulder before strapping my dagger to my ankle. I looked down at the blade and suddenly had the urge to cut my wrist. It would heal. Nobody would know. But then I thought of my days in the TARDIS. I hadn't cut in two years. I wasn't going to start now. I took a deep breath and walked back into the bedroom.  
"Victoria bought up some tea," he said. I smiled and took the cup from him sitting back on the sofa.  
"Do they know?" I asked. Jack shook his head.  
"It's up to you what you say," He said shaking his head.  
"Times like this I want my guitar," I said. "The Doctor left your coat. Why couldn't he leave me guitar?" I asked.  
"There's a piano downstairs," Jack said and I gave a small smile.  
"Come on. We'll go downstairs. I'll tell them I was attacked or something," I said. I wrapped a new shawl round my shoulders and made sure my knife was on my leg and gave a tight smile.  
"I'll stay in the bar while your in there. I won't go anywhere," He promised.  
"I don't deserve you," I said as he stood up.  
"Nope, you deserve a normal, happy life," He told me seriously.  
"Where would be the fun in that?" I smirked.  
We walked back down to the bar and I thanked Victoria for the tea.  
"Alice?" I called. She looked up and saw I was behind the bar.  
"Take the rest of the day off," She said.  
"I was going to ask. Can I play the piano. Over there?" I asked.  
"Course!" She nodded and I grinned. I sat on the piano stool and lifted the lid. Jack lent against the wall next to me and I ran my fingers across the keys. I didn't know what I was playing. But people seemed to like it so I played on. I still wasn't sure what the listened to in this era. When I finished everyone clapped and I smiled.  
"I thought you could only play the guitar," Jack said. Looking down at me.  
"I can play many instruments and sing. Although I doubt the songs I sing would be suitable here," I said.  
"That's true," Jack nodded.

My fingers skimmed the keys and I remembered the lullaby my mother used to sing to me. She told me it was ancient so I guessed it was pretty safe to play.

_"I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when music's gone_  
_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_La La (La La)_  
_La La (La La)_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

" **(Yes I know it's not Victorian but just pretend for the sake of the sake of the story) **I sung softly to the applause of those in the pub. Tears filled my eyes as I thought of my mom and smiled up at Jack.  
I played a couple more songs before my fingers started to ache from being out of practice. Everyone clapped and I stood up I curtseyed. Before looking away and blushing.

* * *

"I'm going to see Charles Dickens!" Victoria told me. It was Christmas Eve and she was going to see Charles Dickens read one of his books, and to say she was excited was an understatement.  
The family of four left with Annie at around seven and the pub was quiet. Jack was stood by in case things got busy and I thought back to the days on the TARDIS. It had been 10 months since we landed in 1869. Some days went slower than others and the more I thought about the TARDIS I could have sworn I heard her engines.  
"Did you hear that?" Jack asked me wide eyed.  
"I thought I was imagining it," I said. I quickly checked the bar was okay and ran to the door. There down the edge of the bay was a 1960's police box. "Do you think it's them?" I asked. We watched from a distance as the door opened and Rose stepped out, wearing a long black dress, with her hair in an elegant up do. The Doctor stepped out behind her and frowned. I gasped softly.  
"You've been to the future. Now welcome to Victorian Naples." He said loudly he looked around and read a newspaper. "Okay it's not Naples," The Doctor said reading the newspaper.  
"I don't care," Rose said.  
"It's Cardiff." She looked a little put out but didn't comment. I laughed a little.  
"It's before we knew them," Jack said.  
"I'm going to talk to them. Don't worry, I won't mention anything. Can you go serve that guy before I slap him," Nodding to the bar where slightly tipsy guy kept calling my name. He nodded, kissing top top of my head.  
"Be careful," He muttered before going back inside.  
I pulled my shawl tighter around my shoulders and walked down towards them.  
"Excuse me?" I said as I got closer.  
"Hello," Rose grinned.  
"You couldn't tell me the time please, could you?" I asked. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at me. One, I didn't sound like I should be in this time period. Two, he could probably sense his time line changing. Three his eyes hovered on the chain round my neck. You couldn't see the key, it was hidden down my dress but he always could tell where my TARDIS key was, when I put it down and couldn't remember where I put it.  
"It's 8.30." The Doctor said. "Whats your name?" He asked.  
I hesitated but then smiled. "Cadi, sir. Cadi Harkness," I couldn't tell them Tyler Rose would get suspicious and the Doctor would figure things out.  
"Well then Cadi Harkness. Merry Christmas!" He said brightly.  
"Yeah. Merry Christmas!" Rose grinned.  
"And to both of you," I said with a nod. "Good evening," I turned and went to walk back to the pub but stopped. Turning back round I shouted back. "Doctor!" The Doctor spun round and narrowed his eyes. "Rose Tyler, Doctor. I just wanted to say...thank you. For everything you did for me. Even though you haven't done it yet. Your gunna have some great days. You'll run a lot. But then you'll have a day that horrifies everyone. I might not ever see you again so I just want you to know. Things turned out alright in the end," I said.  
"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.  
"I'm a friend. Or at least I will be," I said. I nodded before walking back to the pub. I walked back behind the bar and lent against it. Taking a deep breath.  
"Cadi? Are you alright?" Stewart. One of the regular guys asked. I gave a small smile.  
"No." I replied honestly. He looked up worried. "But I will be," I told him. He grinned.  
When the Eddisons came in they looked a little shaken.  
"Whats wrong?" I asked.  
"That woman. I knew her. She died a couple of days ago. But there she was. In the theater. The blue light. Oh my Gosh," Victoria said sinking into a bar stool.  
I exchanged looks with Jack.  
"Ol' Mr Sneed. His maid Gwyneth. They shoved her in the back of the hearse. With a blonde girl. Yet she was still alive!" Matthew said.  
Rose had told me about the rift and how Gwyneth gave her life to close it and stop the Gelth.  
"Gelth," I said to Jack, he nodded remembering the stories.  
"Maybe it was an illusion," I said. "You hear about it often in the papers. Stories of strange lights, mists and tricks of the mind all happening in theaters," I said. Even though I knew it was alien.  
We spoke some more about Charles Dickens and it was nearing 11 O'clock. The pub was about to close and it was pretty quiet.  
A loud bang shook the floor and we all ran from the pub. Across the bay Mr Sneeds funeral parlor was in flames. Men started running forward helping to put the fire out. I looked around and saw the Doctor, Rose and Charles Dickens stood outside the TARDIS. The Doctor and Rose got in the TARDIS and the engines whirred. I took Jack's hand and lent my head on his shoulder as it slowly disappeared.  
The police and press arrived soon after. Charles Dickens spoke to them before getting in a carriage where the horses galloped off.  
We went back into the bar as the clock chimed midnight.  
"Merry Christmas," I said quietly. Thinking sadly about Gwyneth and Mr Sneed.  
We all went to bed as Thomas closed the pub. I lay down under the duvet and moved closer to Jack. Resting my head on his chest he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.  
"She gave her life. Saved the world, and nobody will know," I said softly.  
"We know. The Doctor and Rose know. So does Charles Dickens," Jack said.  
"I know but its just-. Traveling with Doctor. So many people died. They gave their lives to save worlds and we always moved on. We ran away never looked back. We jumped from time to time, taking the quick path. But now we take the slow path. Spending the years having to think about everything and all the lives that were lost. Like Pavale and Lynda on Platform one. Gwyneth and Mr Sneed. They all gave their lives saving the world. People will mourn them but will never know what really happened. That's sad," I said.  
"Yeah. But the few people who do know what happened. Just have to remember, what they died for. They all died like hero's and we can't ever forget that," He told me stroking my hair gently. That's how I stayed curled up on Jack and fell asleep. Thinking of the many things we lost and but the many things we saved.

* * *

_**That's the chapter! Just so y'all know Cadi's bar maids dress is like Clara's in the Christmas special except it's royal blue not red. I'd post a picture but I can't photoshop things that well. **_

_**The song Cadi sung was Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars. (From the Hunger Games)**_

_**Don't forget to check out my facebook, twitter and tumbr!**_

_**Tumblr: PurplePinguPenguins**_

_**Twitter: ToriRoseHarper**_

_**Facebook: /ToriWithTooManyFandomsToPutIntoMyName **_

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND UPDATE QUICKER!**

**VVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVV  
VVVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V**


	4. Proud To Be Me

_**Okay. So this is Chapter three and I do skip some time because as far as I know nothing exciting happened to Jack in them ten years and it's just been everyday life.**_

_**I remind you all once again check out my Facebook page for Notes, Spoilers and pictures! [ www. facebook ToriWithTooManyFandomsToPutIntoMyName]**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It had been ten years since we landed in Cardiff it was now 1879, me and Jack were sort of a couple but lets say we were in a _very_ open relationship, and I was starting to get worried. I hadn't aged. I still looked 19 and when I was 29 and Jack didn't look any older than 35.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. "People are going to start noticing."

"You could quit. I mean we'll move to London for a bit. We've got the money and phsycic paper," He said. I nodded.

"We'll find a house or something in London and move as soon as possible," I agreed.

We went back down to the bar going to tell Thomas I was resigning but when we got down there the pub was talking louder than usual and Victoria beckoned me over to the bar.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's the Queen!" She said urgently. "She was held hostage in Torchwood House in Scotland. Lord Robert McNeish was killed trying to protect her majesty," She told me.

"Two mysterious travelers were knighted by her Majesty. Sir Doctor of TARDIS and Dame Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate-" I laughed at this. I looked down at the picture to see Rose. Her hair was shorter than it had been when I saw her last. She was wearing a pair of shorts dungarees with a short sleeve shirt underneath. The man next to her wasn't the Doctor he was tall and looked good. With awesome hair and side burns. He wore a suit under a long trench coat.

I turned to Jack and looked confused.

_That's not the Doctor_ I said into his head.

_**He's regenerated. When Time Lords are dying they regenerate. It re writes every cell in there body. They change. He's regenerated. I'm guessing they did that after the Daleks. I doubt he walked away from them alive.**_ He explained in my head and I nodded.

"Do you know them?" Matthew asked.

"They saved my lives. Rose. She was like a sister to me. But she thinks I'm dead," I said sadly.

"It says here they were knighted and then banished." Victoria read from the paper.

"That sounds like them," Jack said with a fond smile.

"What is she wearing?" Matthew asked.

"Er. Yeah, Rose has a very _unique _fashion sense. Somehow I don't think they were aiming to be in 1879, Scotland," I said. Laughing as I remembered some of the clothes she wore when the Doctor got the date wrong. "Can I keep this?" I asked. Gesturing to the newspaper article.

"Of course," Victoria nodded. I gently ripped the page out of the paper and gave it to Jack who put it in his pocket.

"Is your dad around?" I asked.

"He's upstairs. Just knock on his office door," Victoria nodded. I smiled in thanks before weaving back up the stairs. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Thomas called. I pushed the door open and smiled. Thomas was in his late sixties now and Alice had died a couple of years back. But he refused to retire." Cadi. What can I do for you?" He asked pleasantly.

"It's Jack. He's been offered a job," I lied to him nervously. I felt bad for lying but I didn't have a choice.

"That's wonderful!" He said brightly.

"It's in London," I said. He smile faded slightly.

"When do you leave?" He asked.

"The end of the month," I said. "But if you need I can stay until you find my replacement," I told him.

"Of course not. You go with him. Have fun in the big city," He moved around from his desk and hugged me tightly.

"I'll miss you," I said when he pulled away.

"And I you. But you must take every chance you can get," He said. "Live every day like it's your last," He said and I smiled nodding.

When I left his office Jack was waiting outside. I sighed and hugged him tightly.

"He thinks you've been offered a job, in London. We leave at the end of the month," I mumbled into his collar bone.

"We'll be okay," He said. I nodded.

"C'mon. If this is my last month. I'm going to make it a good one. Plus I need to tell Victoria and Matthew," I said.

The next month went quickly. Too quickly for my liking. We were stood outside the pub and Victoria hugged me tightly.

"You'll write to me. Won't you?" She asked. She was crying and so was I.

"Of course," I nodded wiping my eyes. I hugged Matthew and Thomas.

"Thank you. For everything you've done for me," I said.

"It's been our pleasure dear," Thomas nodded. Jack helped me into the carriage and shook hands with Thomas and Matthew. Before Victoria flung her arms round his neck. Kissing him on the cheek. When she stepped back she grinned cheekily.

"What?" She asked innocently.

Jack climbed in the carriage and I waved as we started moving down the road. I sniffed and wiped my eyes thinking about my home for the last ten years.

"I'll miss them," I said.

"They were good people," Jack nodded. We got to the train station and the driver helped us get our bags into a train compartment. He tipped his hat to us before cantering off. I slid the door of our compartment closed before sitting next to Jack and the window. I watched the scenery go by before slowly falling asleep, listening to the chugging of the train and Jacks steady heartbeat.

When I woke Jack was watching me sleep.

"It's creepy watching someone sleep you know?" I said and he laughed.

"We're nearly in London," He said. He'd been to London a couple of times getting us a small comfortable house for us. At least that's what he told me. I have a feeling it's bigger than he said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Nearly seven," he said. I gave a tired smile before sitting up and stretching.

We pulled into the train station half an hour later. We carried our bags to the waiting carriage and the driver took us to our new house. Jack said he'd hired two maids that had no where else to go. He said that I'd like them, they were orphans and had nobody. Scared and didn't trust anyone. Just like I was when he first found me. Twenty minutes later the carriage came to a stop outside a decent sized black and white house.

"This carriage and a couple of horses are also ours," He said. I looked at him wide eyed.

"We didn't need all this," I said.

"When we were in America your friends mentioned you used to ride. I saw how much you missed it. Call it a welcome home present," He said. I grinned and he jumped out the carriage holding out his hand to help me step down. I thanked the driver and walked up to the front door. Just before I got there it swung open. I saw a girl around sixteen, in a long plain black dress. She smiled and bowed her head.

She had long red hair that was up in a neat bun. She had bright green eyes and freckles splattered across her cheeks.

"Hey, whats you name?" I asked.

"Lily, miss. Lily Clarke," She said, her accent Scottish.

"I'm Cadi. You don't need to call me miss," I said. "Just treat me like a normal person,"

"Thank you mi- Cadi," She said smiling. I then looked around the large entrance hall. There was a staircase up the middle and a couple of doors down the hall way.

"Complete with, spare bedrooms, music room, library and... astronomy," I grinned as Jack spoke.

"Star gazing," I muttered. "Look at the stars and remember the good times. Because when you miss someone look up at the stars because chances are they're doing the same," I said.

Jack looked at me curiously.

"The Doctor told me that. When I was feeling down," I said. He smiled at me. We took a tour of the house and I met Lily's sister Charlotte, their faces were practically identical but Charlotte's hair was more brown than red though when the light hit it it showed red.

The house had, stables, 4 bedrooms, a large library, music room, a dining room, kitchen, a couple of rooms for Lily and Charlotte, a astronomy, that was where the attic was and had the back side of the house's roof was glass, and it had a warm cozy living room.

"Is it up to your standards?" Jack asked, we were stood in front of the fire in the living room and I grinned.

"It's perfect!" I said. I reached up onto my tip toes and kissed him sweetly. He kissed me back and was surprised when I deepened this. Jack pushed me backwards and pinned me against the wall.

"Not here," I murmured. He nodded. Scooping me in his arms. Not breaking the kiss I quickly found myself on our new bed.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"You'd know by now if I wasn't," I smirked.

I lay curled under the covers of are new bed and looked up at Jack. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," He told me.

"You think I haven't?" I asked with a smirk. We lay there in silence for a minute before I broke it. "Thank you," I said.

"What for?" He asked. Sounding confused.

"For saving me. For being patient. For sticking by me. The list goes on," I said. "I love you," I blurted out before I could stop myself. He hesitated before grinning.

"I love you too," He said. My eyes widened, I hadn't even meant to say it and I never thought he'd say it back, even after ten years.

I curled up into his arms and fell asleep. Feeling safe and happy.

I awoke early the next morning and Jack was still asleep. I slid out from under the covers and moved into the joining bathroom and started to run myself a bath. I lay in the hot water for a while before dressing in one of the purple dress's Annie had made me.

I walked back into the bedroom to see Jack was no longer in bed nor was he in the room. I pulled on a pair of black boots before walking out the door. Down the large staircase I found him in the living room, writing something at the desk near the window. I placed my hands on his shoulders and he jumped.

"What are you doing?" I asked leaning over his shoulder.

"Writing Instructions," He told me. My confusion must have showed on my face because he grinned. "Life like ours. It's unreliable. If Lily and Charlotte wake up one morning and we are gone then I don't want them to contact the police. I want them to think we're safe... even if we're not," He explained. I nodded now in understanding.

The door opened and I smiled as Lily walked in.

"Breakfast is on the table," She said.

"Thank you," I said. Standing back up. Jack folded the instructions in half and placed them in the desk drawer. We moved into the dining room and there were two places set on the wooden table with an amazing looking breakfast laid out.

The morning passed slowly and Jack said he was going to get some supply's. I sat on the sofa and Charlotte walked in. She gave me an unsure smile and moved over to the table.

"Hey Charlotte," I said. She looked over at me shocked look on her face. I patted the spot on the sofa next to me. "Come join me a minute," She nervously walked over and sat next to me on the very edge of the seat. "It's okay. I just want to talk to you. Tell me. Where did you come from before here. You and your sister. Your Scottish," I asked.

"Torchwood house. Me and Lily. We both worked there the day the Queen came. Lily was locked away with Lady MacNeish and the others but I hid in a wardrobe. I waited all day. A girl found me. Rose Tyler. She was kind to me and tried to help me but we were both caught, we were locked with the others. They were scared. But Rose. Rose was different. She said things. Strange things. Nonsense. She said she'd seen things from the stars, she said she'd walked on other planets. How can that be? She didn't look scared, she was determined. She got us out of there. Gave us instructions. She ordered the men around like she did it every day. She stood up for herself. I'd be dead if it weren't for her. Then the way she spoke to that man...The Doctor. It was different. If she were to speak to anyone else like that they'd slap 'er. But no. She slapped Lord MacNeish. Then her Majesty she named them Knight and Dame. But she said they weren't from this world. I didn't understand. Me and Lily, we lived on the streets for weeks and then Captain Jack offered us a job here. So we came...I don't know why I told you all that," She said, shocked.

"Rose and The Doctor. Where did they go?" I asked.

"The landman. He took them down the road. Said he dropped them next to a blue box and when 'e got back the box was gone. Course that couldn't be possible. Could it?" She asked.

"Lot's of things are possible. You just have to beleive," I told her. She smiled as she thought about it and I smiled back at her.

"Maybe," She said whistfally. The door opened and in walked Jack. Charlotte jumped to her feet. She bowed her head to both of us before walking out the door. Jack walked in with his eyebrows raised. He shut the door and I giggled at his look of confusion. He scowled and sat down next to me.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"What? We were just talking!" I said.

"She wouldn't say a word to me," He said astounded.

"She was telling me about Torchwood House. She told me about Rose and the Doctor being there," I explained. He nodded, before wrapping his warm arms around me. I shuffled closer and rested my head on his chest.

"Have a nice day?" I asked.

"Not bad. Got some new weapons more of modern guns. We'll be safe here. For a few years and we'll have to move somewhere else," He told me. Gently stroking my hair from my face.

"Safe," I mumbled thoughtfully. He looked down at me curiously and I explained. "Thinking that 10 years ago I didn't know the meaning of the word. I think about it and it still just feels...odd," He nodded in understanding.

"What about you though Captain? You know everything about my past and yet I know nothing of yours," I said curiously. He shuffled in the chair nervously and I went to move away but his arms were firmly around me.

"I was born on the Boeshane Peninsula. I had a younger brother Gray. There was a three year age gap. My mom and dad it was all fine but these _things _would attack. Nobody really knows what they were. One day the attack was worse.

My dad told me to take Gray and run. I did. I took his hand and we ran across the desert not knowing what was happening. Hundreds of panicked people around us. When I reached the tree we used to hide in I realised I'd let go of his hand. I don't know where or when. But once the attack was finished I went back out. I searched every tree, bush and ditch near where we were. I couldn't find him.

"I ran back to the town and when I reached our house there was a body outside. I rolled him over and it was my dad. He had something stabbed in his stomach. Dead. I remember sobbing over his body for hours and my mom came. She started crying over dad and then saw I was on my own. I told her. I told her what happened and she cried for weeks. Still doing her everyday stuff just with silent tears streaming down her face.

"I decided the night after the memorial service that I wanted to become a Time Agent. I worked as hard as could and when I was 20 I was accepted by the Time Agency. The first person ever from the Boeshane Peninsula to be accepted.

"The Face of Boe they called me. I was a Poster Boy. I traveled all over everywhere. I was stuck in a time look for two weeks with a Captain John Hart. Except hence the time loop it was more like 5 years...I then woke up one day with two years of my memories missing. The agency took them. I stole a ship and became a con man. When I first me the Doctor and Rose in London, 1941. Rose was hanging off a barage balloon with a Union Jack t-shirt in the middle of an air raid. Natually I saved her from falling or getting hit by a bomb, danced with her, drank champegne. Then we met the Doctor. He didn't trust me from the start. To be fair though I was trying to con him. I reckon he knew what I did in those two years. I never asked him. Then we traveled for a bit. Here and there. All over the place really. Then we met you...You've changed so much. It doesn't feel like ten years. You changed so quickly. You were so...distant. You wouldn't let anyone but me touch you and didn't speak to anyone that nobody knew. But by the time we got to the game station you would talk to everyone. Hug anyone. It's strange when you think about it." He said. I knew he'd changed the subject from him back to me, as smoothly as he did it I still noticed. He was sad talking about his past and I can't say I blame him. He poked me in the side and I looked up at him.

"They'd be proud of you. Rose and the Doctor," He said and I gave a small smile.

"They'd be proud of you too," I said making him smile.

_And as much as I denied it sometimes I knew I was better. Not perfect but better than I was and I was proud of myself more than anybody else was!_

* * *

_**Okay so how was that? Good I hope. I'm still trying to find pictures for their dresses, so they will be up soon.**_

**PLEASE REVIEW HERE!**

**VVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVV  
VVVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V**


	5. It'll be okay, it has to be!

**_Okay so here's chapter 4! I've skipped a few more years, they lived peacefully in that time in London. Ocassionaly meeting Vastra, Jenny and Strax!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

It was a calm Tuesday morning in early may, 1899. The past years had gone fast and it was sad to think that we'd been here for 40 years. We'd gotten to know a couple in London. An interspecies gay married couple. Madame Vastra and Jenny. They worked in and around the country with Strax (a santaran) dealing with Aliens that were well hidden. People called Madame Vastra, the great detective!  
I sat on the settee in the living room with my back against Jack reading what I'd call a classic book, yet it had only just come out here. Jack was reading a newspaper and it was Lily and Charlotte's day off.  
I hummed a random tune as I flicked over the page.  
Just when things seem calm. Trouble seems to strike.  
I read. As I read those lines I heard a loud crash and realised someone had just kicked the front door in. I jumped from my seat and pulled out my dagger. Jack tried to pull me back as two women walked in.  
"Who the hell are you?" I snapped.  
"Torchwood….3," The first woman said.  
"And your coming with us," The second said.  
"You want us to come with you. At least give us your names," Jack said.  
"Alice Guppy and Emily Hydrology. Are you or are you not, Captain Jack Harkness and Cadi Tyler?" Alice asked.  
"Its a grey area," I said. At the same time Jack said "Why do you want to know?"  
"Come with us willingly and you'll find out. We take you by force and you'll never know," Emily smirked.  
"Can I leave a note for our maids?" I asked.  
"You've got one minute," Alice said. I rushed over to the desk and quickly wrote.  
_Dear Charlotte and Lily,_  
_By the time you get this I don't know where we'll be. I fear there is little you can do to help us now. We've not been kidnapped, we're going with them willingly. Just know that the house, stables and everything in it we are willingly giving to you Stay here as long as you want. Do what you want with it._  
_We'll be okay. So will you. Just remember things can always get worse._  
_With Love and thanks._  
_Captain Jack Harkness and Cadi Tyler_  
I folded the letter before these Torchwood people could read it and put it in an envelope sealing it with wax. Placing it next to the more detailed letters Jack wrote near twenty years ago  
Charlotte and Lily Clarke.  
I left it where they would clearlly see it and stood back up.  
"So where is it we're going then?" I asked, taking Jack's hand.  
"Cardiff," Emily replied shortly.  
"Oooh. Love Cardiff haven't been there in-"  
"Twenty years?" Alice cut me off with a raised eyebrow.  
"19 years, 10 months," I retorted.  
They lead us from the house and shoved us in a carriage.  
"What is it you want from us?" I asked confused.  
"Or should we ask what is it you already know about us?" Jack asked.  
"We know Captain Jack Harkness and Cadi Tyler have never existed. That you appeared in Cardiff in 1869, Cadi got a job in a bar. By the way that family is all dead. You stayed there for ten years and you never aged. You moved to the outskirts of London and lived there ever since with Charlotte and Lily Clarke. The Captain got shot in New York and was declared dead. Cadi was stabbed and her heart stopped yet your sitting in front of me," Emily said. "Tell me. How does that work?" She asked.  
"Tell us your theroys and we'll see if they match any of ours," I replied coolly. Something of confusion flicked across the two's faces. Neither of them could be older than 25.  
"Alien," was all Alice said. Jack's face hardened in realisation.  
"Torchwood Institute. Founded in 1879 by Queen Victoria after The Doctor and Rose Tyler saved her life. What's your motto? If it's Alien, it's ours?" Jack said in disgust.  
"How do you know that? That's classified information," Emily asked wide eyed.  
"I spoke to a couple of people. Lady McLeish. She was Lord Robert Mcleish's wife, he was the Owner of Torchwood Estate in Scotland. She asked me to take Lily and Charlotte in, they were both maids at the house," Jack told them.  
"You wouldn't understand. We do it for the-"  
"What the greater good?" Jack spat.  
"And don't tell us what we would and wouldn't understand," I said. I didn't like these two. I didn't trust them. "I understand things you wouldn't ever believe," I said.  
Emily leant forward and raised her eyebrows. "Try me," She challenged.  
"Time travel. I could explain all about that. I could tell you that 8 million people will die between 1914 and 1918. Even more will die between 1938 and 1945. I can tell you what Cardiff plaza will look like in the year 2013. I can tell you the year Queen Victoria dies and her next five successors. I can tell you all about the Cardiff rift and I can tell you what it's like to walk on a different world," I said quickly.  
"Course you can," Alice scoffed. "You've never walked on another planet. You know nothing about the Cardiff rift," She said.  
"It's a crack in time and space. A weak point between different eras and worlds. Objects and creatures come through it. Things out of this world and it's your jobs to clear it all up," I said. "I'm guessing you don't help any aliens that come through. What? You lock them up?" I said with a slight snarl. They just gave an off handed shrug like the lives of these aliens didn't matter. "You people disgust me," I spat. Emily slapped me hard across the cheek knocking my head to the side. I hissed slightly.  
"Don't touch her!" Jack snapped.  
"That's nothing for what's to come to you two," Emily smirked. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and gave them a hard stare.  
"What will you do? Cut me? Shoot me? Beat me? Get someone to Rape me?" I asked. "Because someone's beaten you to it," I sneered. They looked taken aback but didn't say anything. Jack took my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. Forty year old memories started to resurface and I just pushed them away. Thinking of the happy times with Jack.  
_What's going to happen?_ I asked in his head.  
**_I don't know. I'm not going to tell you it's fine. Because I don't know that._**  
_Thank you._  
**_What for? Getting us into this shit?_**  
_For being honest. For not saying it'll be okay when it won't._  
**_I'll do everything I can to stop this_**  
_I know. So will I. But what can we do?_  
"So ladies. If your going to torture us, there's obviously some information you want to know….What information is that?" Jack asked  
"What is it that makes you immortal?" Emily asked.  
"What species are you?" Alice questioned.  
"Where are you from?" Emily said.  
"Question 1. Got no idea. We were shot and then suddenly woke up two hours later. Not got a clue what happened in between. We haven't found the right person to as yet." Jack shrugged.  
"Question 2. We're human. Both parents and grandparents and aunts and uncles and siblings are human!" I said emphasising the last word.  
"Question 3. Boeshane Peninsula," Jack replied.  
"I was born in Texas," I shrugged.  
"Where might the Boeshane Peninsula be?" Emily asked.  
"Also know as Canada," He said with a grin.  
_What?_ I demanded in his head.  
_**What? I couldn't tell them where I really come from could I?**_  
I merely rolled my eyes. Canada? Canadians wouldn't be happy with that.  
"Humans aren't immortal," Emily spat. I looked at Jack and raised my eyebrow.  
"We are,"I replied.  
"Your not human," Alice said.  
"Take a blood sample. DNA hasn't been invented yet you can't do that. Compare it to your blood however you want," I suggested. They both narrowed their eyes, but at that point we'd reached the train station. We were roughly pulled out of the carriage and locked in a compartment on the train with Emily and Alice opposite us. I watched with narrowed eyes as Emily turned my dagger over in her hands inspecting it.  
"Very pretty," She complimented.  
"Thanks. But if you lose that or break it I'll make you buy a new one then slit your throat with it," I spat and she raised her eyebrow….almost challengingly.  
I watched out of the window as they villages and towns passed slowly by. I saw Cardiff approaching and a ghost of a smile flickered across my lips.  
The train finally stopped and I felt a knife pressed into my back urging us to move forward.  
"What are you going to do? Kill us?" I practically mocked with a perfectly raised eyebrow. Both women glared at me, I rolled my eyes and got in to the carriage they directed us to. We sat in the carriage waiting for us to get wherever it was we're going. The driver finally called the horse to halt and I was pulled from the carriage. We were dragged down an alley then down a flight of stairs through a door, behind the door was a small office and another door. I thought we'd be dragged through the second door but Alice pulled a lever on the opposite wall and the entire wall opened like a door. Emily's hand was firmly around my arm and I was pulled down the stairs.  
"I can walk myself you know," I spat. She rolled her eyes ignoring me just pulling my harder.  
Once we reached the bottom we were pulled through a set of doors and through what looked like their office with typewriters and the best stuff they could get in this time period. Down another couple of steps into a room with three bared cells along one wall each holding a small bed, and blanket. Outside the cells was a single chair with metal clamps for both a persons wrists and ankles. Along the opposite walls was lined with different torture instruments. I was pushed in one cell, Jack in the next and they slammed the metal doors closed.  
"We will be back soon. We'll just leave you to… _Settle in,_" Alice said with a smirk before they left. Slamming and locking the large metal door. I rushed over to the bars and knelt on the bed, reaching through the bars taking Jack's hand tightly.  
"I've hears about Torchwood before," I said quickly. "In 2007 something happened and everyone seemed to know who they were. But I swear they weren't like this. They only killed if there was a threat. They have to realise we're not a threat. We've lived here for forty years. Have we done anything? Not as a threat no!" I said and he nodded softly. An anxious look still on his face. He stroked my hair back away from my face, leaving his hand resting on my cheek and I leant in to his warm touch.  
"I swear of they touch you. Or get someone to…" He couldn't say it just shaking his head slightly.  
"I can take it, Jack. I promise. I've taken it before, I can take it again," I assured him. Rubbing the spot on my chest where the scar used to be.  
"You should never have had to take it again," He said bitterly. I sat back on the hard bed taking Jacks hand from my cheek. Putting it between my own.  
"We'll be fine," I whispered. Trying to convince myself more than he. _We have to be!_

* * *

_**S**_**_o... How was that? Good? Bad? Lemme know! _**

**_If you check out the notes section on my Facebook page there is some information about Cadi! So please check it out! :)_**

**IS ONE WORD REVIEW FAR TOO MUCH TO ASK?**

**VVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVV  
VVVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V**


	6. New Account Tori Tris Harper Harkness

**_Okay so because this account is linked with my Twitter account and I can no longer use my twitter account I have a new account. All the stories on here plus any new ones I post._**

**_Tori Tris Harper Harkness_**

**_ www. fanfiction u/ 5559311 /Tori-Tris-Harper-Harkness._**

**_I will shut this account down in a few hours so I hope y'all see it in time! _**

**_Signing out for the last time. Tori Luna Lily Tonks_**


End file.
